User blog:HeroBlast/Ares Strike Squad (Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Tie-In.) Intro
Three members of the Knight Corps strike squad known as Ares Squad are having a few drinks, talking and exchanging stories of missions and tales of their personal lives. Though one is a man and the other two are women, they treated each other like they were a good extended family, like a brotherhood. The man, Alexander "Sasha" Grimfang, is a dark-skinned man, wearing his hair in a small curly afro. He also possesses a moustache that overlaps with his goatee. He wears armor akin to that of Teddy Ursa's, except Sasha's armor is pink and bares different family symbols. He is a tall man, easily 6"3', and possesses a very muscular build. He also seems aged to his late forties, but gives the illusion of a much younger age. One of the women, Joan Nelova, speaks with a distinct Russian accent. She is only younger than Sasha by five years at the most. She possesses a build muscular for one of her gender, but only stands 6"1'. She possesses icy blue eyes and has hair cut with front bangs, side bangs, and back bangs, like if one saw a movie that resembled a helmet. Her armor is blue and seems to bear a symbol with a pearl upon it. Lastly, is Esther Evelyn, the noticably youngest member, only in her late twenties, but acts as if she is in the same ranking as Sasha and Joan. She possess auburn hair reaching just below her shoulders, along with hazel eyes. Her armor is white, with her metallic plate armor gold plated for style. She is only 5"9'. The group converse as they exhange stories and drinks. Eventually, Esther points at Joan and begins to speak, "Hey, Corporal," she asks, addressing Joan by her rank, "How are you and Eric going along?" "If you really must know," Joan smiles, then flashes a ring at Esther and Sasha, "We are now engaged, the poor fool wants me to start growing my hair out, but he did tell me I can cut it after our honeymoon." "Congratulations!" Esther chimes as she raises her glass for Joan, "I hope you and Eric have a grand life together!" "I concur," Sasha adds, "Our members are starting to get married, I guess it's time I started looking for a nice lady to settle down with." "Hmm?" Joan hums in inquiry, "Did you say, 'members,' Captain?" "Yes," Sasha replies, taking a sip of his liquor, "The kid's getting himself married." "So?" Esther interrupts after a playful scoff, "Theodore's getting himself engaged almost every other day!" "Then how about with Dodeca Aerion?" Joan asks Esther, causing her to spray out the liquid she had drunk. "Yeah," Sasha tells Esther, "This time, he's actually agreed!" Joan then receives a call, she then answers it. "Ah, hello, my darling Eric!" Joan greets her lover on the phone, however, her smile then turns into an expression of concern, "Say it again, what channel?" The others could see her eyes widen, "A-Any channel?" This causes Sasha and Esther to take a note of clear concern. Joan then hangs up and turns on a television, it gives them a grave announcement. Teddy had betrayed Dodeca and the Order of Light... Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related